


What He Wants

by brunettachoppa687, TTICSY (phantomofthefandoms)



Series: The Things I Could Show You [14]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Anal Sex, Ghost powers used during sex, Kinky, M/M, Oral Sex, Vlad is slightly under a spell here, but he's been wanting this for awhile, so not quite dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brunettachoppa687/pseuds/brunettachoppa687, https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomofthefandoms/pseuds/TTICSY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a month after Danny's eighteenth birthday, and he's beginning to wonder if Vlad is having second thoughts, since the man has started to pull away.  Desiree over hears his wish for things to work out, and she decides to interfere for shits and giggles.</p><p>Things get... Steamy</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Wants

**Author's Note:**

> Vlad is pretty rough in this one but trust us, Danny LIKES it. You have been warned, this is some pretty kinky stuff~

It was nearly a month after his eighteenth birthday, and Danny was ready to pull his HAIR out.  The trip at the cabin all that time ago had been amazing… and the incident with Vortex had been a tiny reliever for physical contact.  But now...  
  
//What happened?  What did I do WRONG?//  
  
Danny kicked a stray pebble on the sidewalk, scowl firmly in place as he walked through the park.  Ever since that stormy weekend, Vlad had been a bit... distant.  He was constantly busy, had no free time for Danny anymore.  And aside from training and some kissing, Vlad seemed to refuse to even TOUCH Danny!  And Danny didn't know WHY!  
  
//I know he was holding back that first time...  It just...  It didn't feel like he was giving all of himself to me...//  
  
Danny slowly made his way over to the park fountain, stopping to stare at his reflection in the depths.  He frowned, turning to sit on the edge in a depressed slump.    //Maybe...  Maybe it's me?// he wondered.  //I mean, he is much older, refined...  He might not NEED it or think about it... or even have the same wants as me...//  
  
Danny huffed, blowing some stray hair out of his face.  He had been growing it out for nearly a year now and it was almost long enough to start pulling back.  He ran a hand through it, pulling on the strands in agitation.  Suddenly, his hand fell, and wide hurt eyes stared down at his feet.  
  
//What if it really IS me?// he thought.  //What if I disappointed him?  What if he didn't enjoy it, at all?!//  
  
Danny shook his head wildly, forcing the thoughts from his brain.  But they persisted.  Finally, he sighed, and stood back up from the fountain.  He turned again to look at the water’s surface, sadness hanging over him like a dense cloud.  
  
"I can live without the sex, as long as I can keep him...  I just don't know what to do..."  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and pulled out a dirty penny, worn from numerous trips through the dryer.  He tossed the penny into the fountain, before turning and walking away.  
  
"I just wish everything would sort itself out..."  
  
As he walked away, he didn't notice the purple smoke and vapors spilling out around the fountain.  From the smoke appeared a deadly beautiful ghost with emerald green skin and black hair as long as her whole body.  A devilish grin broke over her face, accompanied by a cackle.  
  
"Poor little Danny...  Here you are wishing for your own urges and wants be subdued just for your lover.  That's no way to lead a healthy relationship~"  
  
Desiree flew into the air and made her way towards Masters Manor.  "And nowhere near as interesting~" she cooed.  "But you don't worry, boy...  

“Your heart’s desire is my command~"

~*~*~

  
  
Vlad sat behind his desk, reviewing documents from his most recent business venture.  He hated having so much work to do, but perhaps it was for the best.  With Danny around so often he should probably be grateful for the distraction...  
  
Suddenly, the half-ghost straightened in surprise.  Red mist escaped his mouth.    
  
Vlad scowled and closed the screen.  "Perfect, just perfect," he muttered to himself.  
  
Seconds later, the specter of a voluptuous, green-skinned woman phased through his wall.  Desiree, the Wishing Ghost, towered high over him, emerald smoke and magic glittering around her fingertips as her scarlet eyes gazed down at him with a mischievous smirk; Vlad glanced up at her indifferently, unimpressed.  He'd had his own encounters with the woman in the past, none of them what you might call ‘pleasant’.  "What do you want, Desiree?" he asked flatly.  "There are no wishes for you to grant here."  
  
Desiree threw her head back and laughed aloud.  "HAHAHAHA, but that is where you're WRONG!" she declared.  
  
Smoke began to swirl around Vlad; the half-ghost swatted at it, but his eyes widened when the magic kept coming.  "You dream of the ghost boy, and he dreams of you~!" Desiree sang as the cloud rose higher and higher, slowly encasing Vlad.  "He wished that everything would work itself out, but instead of changing him..."  
  
There was a blinding flash!  Light bulbs popped!  The computer screen fizzled to static -!  
  
Then... darkness.  
  
Solid crimson eyes opened, glowing in the black.  
  
Desiree chuckled and slipped away, satisfied with her handiwork. "It is YOU that will... 'sort things out.'"

~*~*~

Danny had been out for a good few hours, hoping to distract himself before he was expected to arrive for training that day.  In fact, considering it was the start of the weekend, he was expected to stay for most of it, using the time to study and train.  But at the moment, Danny really didn't feel like doing any of that...    
  
With a heavy sigh Danny let himself into Vlad's manor, shoulder slumped and expression worn.  "Hey, Vlad.  Sorry I'm a little late...  I'm not really feeling well."  
  
Silence...  
  
Danny looked up in confusion.  Vlad was ALWAYS there in the front hall to greet him, ESPECIALLY if he was late.  Even if only by five minutes...  
  
Danny raised a brow, confused.  "Um...  I was actually going to see if you were alright with canceling training today?  Maybe...  Maybe we could eat dinner?  Watch a movie?"  
  
//Anything to salvage this relationship?...//  
  
But still, he only heard silence.  Danny was getting a little worried now, and crept further into the manor.  
  
"Vlad?"

The interior of Vlad's mansion seemed to drip with shadows in the coming dusk outside, red light streaming through the open windows.  Inside, the hallways were filled with an eerie, crimson color as Danny walked through them, peering into each room only to find his teacher not inside.  What was this...  This tension?  He SWORE he felt something or someone watching him... Following him...  
  
"...Vlad?"  
  
Danny crept towards the last door -- Vlad's bedroom -- and suddenly, something changed in the air.  Thrumming with heat and tension, he clearly felt eyes on him... waiting for him to open THAT DOOR...

Danny hesitated, feeling goosebumps crawl up and down his arms.  What was going on?    
  
He swallowed heavily, shivering like a sudden chill had gone up his spine.  "Vlad?  Vlad, this i-isn't funny... Come on..."  
  
Danny stepped forward, and opened the door...

The instant the younger halfa stepped inside, something in the air SNAPPED.  
  
Red eyes blazed open from the dark  
  
BAM!!  Danny felt something SLAM into his back and not surrender to the forces of gravity, carrying him all the way to the bed until he was slammed face first into the comforter and all the air was knocked from his lungs.  He was dazed and confused, only coming back to himself and struggling with his attacker when he felt claws ripping at his clothes, shredding his shirt and his pants and boxers, leaving him bare on top of Vlad's sheets.  He opened his mouth to scream and yell out his angry protests, rings of light forming around his waist as he prepared to fight back--  
  
Then a long tongue dove straight into ass, and he was HOWLING...  
  
He fell back onto his face in the bed, face slack and mouth open as pleasure shocked screams spilled from it.  The dextrous muscle spun and loosened him aggressively.  A loud, familiar snarl vibrated up through the younger halfa's body.  The transformation’s rings sparked once or twice more before fading out completely, his grasp on his powers lost.  He had gained an erection so fast the the change in blood flow had made him light headed and dizzy.  The sudden pleasure was so overwhelming that Danny found himself clawing at the sheets in front of him, trying to get away from that tongue and the things it was doing to him.  He yowled like a cat in heat, eyes squeezed shut and drool spilling from his still screaming mouth.  
  
He didn't know what to do!  He couldn't get away, couldn't fight back, his body didn't want him to!  HE didn't want to!    
  
Another loud snarl had him stiffening, as this time...  This time, he RECOGNIZED it.    
  
"V-V-VL-VLAD?!"

Vlad breathed, his voice loud, echoing, and piercing with ghost resonance.  "YES..."

His normally dark blue eyes were laced with glowing red.  Human teeth and tongue were replaced with the fangs of a vampire and the tongue of a snake.  His long, white hair was loose, tousled, shimmering and floating towards the ceiling like it wanted to escape his skull.  Face flushed, green-and-red blood flooding his veins, torso was already naked and rippling with arousal.  
  
His tongue returned to Danny's entrance, speaking between soft, shallow licks.  "SORRY... I KEPT... YOU WAITING, LOVE..." Vlad hissed, hands gripping his thighs and spreading them wider.    
  
He ripped open his own pants, stroking himself to a full erection.  "I WAS BEING CAUTIOUS THAT THIS SIDE WOULD HURT YOU, BUT NOW..." he breathed, "IT DOESN'T FEEL LIKE IT MATTERS..."

Danny didn't know what to think.  Vlad was literally attacking him... with SEX.  
  
He was both very scared and very aroused.  
  
He trembled, body still overwhelmed and limp as a cooked noodle due to Vlad's previous actions.  He glanced back over his shoulder, eyes wide as he took in the sight of his lover.  It was like every bit of Vlad's control had been shredded and reduced to NOTHING.  
  
He...  He had kept this part of himself from Danny...  To protect him?  And now he no longer cared...  
  
And neither did Danny.  
  
"N-no... No, it doesn't m-matter..."  Danny stretched himself out over the bed, relaxing and opening himself up for Vlad.  "It n-never did..."  
  
"I've a-always...  Wa-wanted all of y-y-you...."

Plunging three fingers deep into the young man, Vlad curled his knuckles, deemed him prepared enough, and pulled out the small bottle of lube that he had forgotten about until that moment; besides, he had WANTED to do it with his tongue.  
  
He poured himself a handful, slicked his cock, and pushed his head in.  
  
"THEN TAKE IT ALL."  
  
And he thrust to the hilt.

"VLAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
Danny screamed until his throat cut off the sound with a gurgle, head falling into the pillows.  It had been so long...  He forgot how big Vlad was, even with all the dreams!  He hadn't been prepared, and now he was a squirming, keening mess on Vlad's bed.  
  
"V-Vlad... Vlad.... AH!"  
  
Danny ripped one of the sheets with his bare hands, as Vlad wasted no time in pulling COMPLETELY out, and SLAMMING all the way back inside.  
  
The screech that left Danny's throat could have shattered GLASS.

Vlad quickly found his pace, pounding into the young man fast and hard enough that each thrust drove them closer to the headboard.  The bed frame creaked angrily under their brutal movements, and soon, Vlad had driven them up against it -- pinning Danny's wrists against the wall and keeping him there as he thrust up into him.  
  
He nipped Danny's neck, then purred at the taste and smell, licking up the beads of sweat that were beginning to drip down his spine.  "Mmmm... mm mm, ahhhh...!" he groaned.  "AH, I've been... nn, waiting for this...!  For some reason, I felt like you couldn't... AH... HANDLE it!"  
  
Vlad hissed deviously and sunk his fangs into Danny's shoulder.  "I guess I... MNN... UNDERESTIMATED you!"

Danny gasped and moaned with each punishing thrust, eyes crossing whenever Vlad stabbed or grazed his prostate.  He whined when Vlad stretched his arms high above him, pushing and pulling him around to wherever he wanted him.    
  
"Youuuuuuhhh...mnnn... AH! T-typicallyyyy oohhhh!! D-DOOOOoooooo!! AH AHHH!!"  
  
He pressed back against Vlad's body as best as he could, crying out wildly as Vlad's fangs pierced the skin of his shoulder.  The pain only increased his pleasure, and Danny knew he wasn't going to to last much longer!    
  
"V-Vlad... VLAD!!  I'm gonna-GONNA!  AH AH AAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
Danny's head flew back, almost colliding with Vlad's face as he came, his release spraying all over the head board.  He panted and groaned in pleasure, his orgasm making his whole body shake and spasm and his inner muscles clench around Vlad's still hard erection.  He whimpered at the feel, biting his bottom lip as he pressed his ass snug to Vlad's pelvis, waiting for him to reach orgasm...  
  
"V-Vlad...."

Then, suddenly, to Danny's surprise, his teacher did NOT continue to thrust into him.  Instead, the young man found his wrists suddenly released, his body whipped around, and yanked down, feeling Vlad's cock come out of him at he did.  The poor ghost boy caught himself on his forearms -- muscles trembling in his aftershocks, another pulse of cum spurting onto the comforter -- when a hand fisted in his long, black hair.  
  
"I like your hair like this..." Vlad breathed, pulling Danny's head up.  "Makes it... easier to grab..."  
  
He took hold of his still dripping cock and held it to the younger halfa's lips.  "OPEN YOUR MOUTH..." he ordered, voice resonating.

Danny felt another tremble of fear race down his spine.  He had never DONE this before, this was entirely new territory and he didn't know what to do!  He glanced up at Vlad's red eyes, and knew he really didn't have much of a choice...  
  
That fact alone made his flagging erection give a half hearted twitch.    
  
He swallowed convulsively, wide eyes falling to look down at Vlad's large erection.  Slowly, he inched forward, tongue coming out to hesitantly graze the dripping head.  The salty and bitter flavor was mixed with Vlad's own taste, making Danny press forward.  His lips parted over the engorged head, feeling the hot flesh rest on his tongue.  He clumsily slid his mouth down over the rest of the shaft, only stopping when it nearly hit the back of his throat.  
  
He worked his mouth and tongue as best he could, doing whatever he thought would feel good for Vlad.  He gagged a bit when he had tried to force more of the cock down his throat before he was ready, but after catching his breath again he kept going.  When he finally managed to get the entirety of Vlad's cock in his mouth, he hummed around the flesh in victory, feeling pride swell in his chest.  
  
Vlad's head fell back at the pleasure that spread through his body and spiked through his balls, moaning softly between gasps.  "Danny... mm... AH... badger~" he groaned.    
  
His fingers tightened in Danny's hair.  "You're a natural..."

The younger halfa squirmed a bit on the bed, rubbing his legs together as arousal once more began to bring his own erection back to life.  He nuzzled further down, looking up at Vlad from under his lashes, lips spread wide around the base of his shaft.  
  
He hummed again, watching the man’s expression this time...

  
Pulling his mouth back and forth over his shaft, Vlad began to thrust shallowly into Danny's throat.  "Tongue... more tongue... a bit of teeth, just a bit AHHH... MM... nnnNN...!"

Danny did his best to follow Vlad's instruction, using his tongue and his teeth to the best of his abilities.  Suddenly, Vlad's hands tightened in his hair, keeping him rooted to the spot with the man’s cock deep down his throat.  His eyes widened and he moaned in slight protest when he felt the shaft swell and twitch.  He clung to Vlad's thighs, eyes shut as he rode out the older halfa’s orgasm, swallowing and working his throat as best he could while still BREATHING.  
  
Finally, he was allowed to pull back.  He did so with a gasp, panting for air with ragged breaths and still swallowing what was left of Vlad's come in his mouth.  His head hung down for a moment, just trying to catch his breath and regain some composure...    
  
Only to look up with wide eyes in fascinated horror.  
  
Vlad hadn't gotten soft...  AT ALL.  
  
A shiver went down his spine and his own reawakened erection twitched against his thighs.  "V-Vlad?..."

A black ring slashed across his waist.

  
Wordlessly, Vlad transformed -- a smile that spoke untold evils twisting his lips as his white hair turned black, his shoulders broadened, his muscles swelled under pale blue skin, and the red in his eyes spread to completely overtake his pupils and sclera.  He opened his mouth, fangs bared and long tongue whipping.  Taking Danny by the wrists, the older man pulled him upright and grabbed him by the hips.  
  
Rubbing their bodies -- and their engorged lengths -- together with the soft, wet sounds of flesh on flesh, Vlad leaned down.  "TRANSFORM..." he demanded, tongue licking up Danny's neck.

Danny couldn't stop shaking, his whole body seemed to be lit up like a live wire.  Pressed as he was to Vlad's front, he could clearly see how very different their body types were.  Danny always knew Vlad was bigger then him, stronger...  But to be held up by his wrists, by ONE HAND?  Danny was trembling from the show of strength ALONE!  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to transform, but he couldn't!  He couldn't get his powers under enough control to do anything!  Vlad's order brooked no argument, and Danny didn't intend to defy him...  but it seemed his body did.

He looked up at Vlad with wide, slightly frightened eyes.  "I-I can't!  I-I-I---!"

"Poor badger..." Vlad hissed quietly.

  
His tongue trailed up, licking his earlobe and curving its hot, wet tip around the shell of Danny's ear.  "Your body defies us BOTH..." he whispered...   
  
And with a tightening of his fist, an electric fuchsia pulse RIPPED through Danny's slender form.  The crackling shock bent the young man backward, spine arched and mouth open in a silent cry as the pulse reached deep into his molecular structure... DRAGGING out the ghost from his flesh.  In a flash of white and a scream, Danny's hair glowed pale and his eyes shimmered toxic emerald.  The flush covering his body -- and his cock -- now pulsed jade green with ectoplasm.

Danny fell limp in Vlad's arms, the sudden force to his ghost form leaving him weak and winded.  He keened, eyes wide and sightless.    
  
"H-how...  How d-did you..."

Vlad gripped the young man's thighs, pushing them up and spreading them wide.  "It's a SECRET~" he teased.  "If you're good... I'll teach you~"  
  
Throwing himself forward, his cock slammed into Danny hard enough to throw them both back into the headboard a second time.  BANG!

Danny's head hit the wall with a thud, but he hardly noticed anything passed the pulsing heat of Vlad deep inside him.  He howled from the sudden penetration, his own voice taking on the same resonating tone Vlad had earlier.  His hands came down to claw at Vlad's shoulders, climbing up to tangle in his hair and tug on the dark strands.  His legs wrapped around the older halfa’s waist, holding on for dear life.  
  
Each thrust forced him harder and harder into the headboard, back arching as Vlad stabbed and abused his poor swollen prostate.  Danny swore he could feel Vlad's heat like a vapor, rising off the man’s body in waves.  He felt it deep inside him, like a hot brand.     
  
His screams raised higher and higher in pitch, his whole body shaking with each plunge...

Vlad let go of Danny's thighs and grabbed the headboard, claws digging into the wood with a heavy CRUNCH.  Splinters snapped off and fell into the sheets, but he ignored the damage, pounding into the smaller halfa harder and harder as he got closer to his climax...!  
  
Then, suddenly, one thrust struck home too hard.  
  
A shudder ran through the heavy wooden frame, and suddenly, the back legs of the bed snapped and gave, throwing the pair back.  Vlad, startled, thrust upward in his surprise, just as Danny was jerked downward by the sudden angle -- impaling him on the older man's cock even deeper than before.

Danny's head snapped back from the sudden impact, eyes glowing a blazing toxic green.  
  
"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!"  
  
The wail that tore from his throat was so loud and volatile, brimming with his own ghostly energy, that the room actually shook around them.  The sound of glass cracking and shattering could be heard as the vanity mirror was destroyed and the windows splintered.    
  
The wail finally tapered off, leaving a weak and whimpering Danny in Vlad's hold. Tittering on the brink of an overwhelming orgasm.  
  
"HAAH....  Hah...MMMNNNN!!"

Panting heavily, Vlad rested his forehead to Danny's -- reveling in the young man's pained moans.  SO close to his orgasm.  "Ohhh... baby boy..." he purred.  "Does it hurt~?"

Danny couldn't even move anymore, body completely worn out.  He was shaking, just on the needle tip point away from his orgasm, and he couldn't even DO anything about it.  A growl escaped his throat, narrowed green eyes glaring up at Vlad spitefully.  
  
"B-b-bastard...  BITE m-me..."

Vlad grinned, cock trembling inside Danny -- a hair's breadth from release.    
  
"Only if you INSIST~" he hissed.  
  
Blindingly fast, the bigger ghost darted forward, mercilessly sunk his fangs into his shoulder, and slammed up into Danny's prostate one last time, sending them both flying over the edge.  Danny's howl filled his ears, the shocking, squeezing pressure of the younger halfa's powerful orgasm clenched around him -- laced with the pain of his ectoplasmic sparks -- and Vlad exploded into him a second time.  Marking his pupil from the inside out.  
  
Vlad jiggled Danny playfully and let himself fall onto his elbows -- sated and exhausted.

Danny's body had seized up, eyes wide as he rode out the last of his orgasm before he was sent crashing back against the bed under Vlads weight.  His head lolled to the side and he was shaking like leaf, breath shuttering in and out of him as he panted.  He moaned weakly as his ass continued to spasm and flutter around Vlad's cock, still buried inside him.  
  
He literally couldn't move a single finger now, even if he wanted to...  
  
His glazed and heavy lidded eyes finally looked up at Vlad, his heaving slowing as he caught his breath.  "W-what...  W-w-was th-that....?"

Vlad blinked -- slightly disoriented, like he was waking up from a nap -- and glanced up at Danny.  "Which... Which part?" he asked, looking a little dazed, himself.

"Mnn...  A-all of it?" the young man asked, a little uncertain.  Danny blinked, some incredulousness settling in.   "Y-you actually sh-SHOCK me into m-my ghost form and... and TH-THAT WAIL!!  Wh-what did I d-do?!  N-n-not to mention, wh-whatever all th-THAT was at the b-beginning to s-start all this!!"  
  
He suddenly sagged back into the wrecked bedding, face flushed bright jade and shy yet pleased eyes darting away.  "A-although I'm... N-not c-c-complaining..."

"Ah..."  
  
Vlad looked at the wall, then the ceiling; also avoiding Danny's eyes.  "I... hm!" he exclaimed, brows shooting up and a dark blue blush spreading across his face.  "I am honestly not sure about the... WAIL... ah..."  
  
He tried to pull out of Danny sheepishly, but a firm clench of the young man's legs and a scowl kept him in place.  "But in any case," Vlad went on, still looking over Danny's head, "the Wishing Ghost paid me a visit.  She said something about having a wish to grant with me, I can only assume it was..."  
  
He hesitated -- then his cobalt eyes glanced down into the half-lidded baby blue ones.  "...you."

Danny's eyes widened.  "W-wishing-- you mean DESIREE?!"  
  
Danny's weak body flailed a bit before an ache ran through him, forcing him to go limp and pliant once more.  He looked up at Vlad with apologetic eyes.  "I'm so sorry Vlad, I didn't know she had been listening!  I never... I never wanted you to be FORCED to... to--!"

"It's not necessarily 'forced,' exactly.  I have reason to believe she simply... ah... took my self control..."

Danny went quiet for a moment, before finally speaking.  "So you... You WERE holding yourself back..."  
  
He looked away, frowning.  "I thought...  I thought maybe you just didn't WANT to...  That you didn't really, really FEEL the urges I did...  Or..."  
  
He couldn't meet Vlad's gaze, a shameful flush covering his cheeks.  "Or that maybe...  Maybe I had disappointed you...  That you hadn't...  Hadn't ENJOYED yourself and....  And didn't want me like that... Anymore..."

Vlad's scowl was thunderous.  
  
He glared down at Danny for a moment... then drummed his fingernails impatiently on the broken headboard.  "I just canoodled your posterior SO HARD I BROKE MY BED," he snapped.  "And you assumed I never ENJOYED YOU?"

Danny's head whipped up, flushing heavily from the very unimpressed glare he was receiving.  He ducked his head, feeling silly for all those thoughts he had had now...  
  
He bit his lip, unsure of what to say, but he needed to say SOMETHING to break the tension...  
  
"Heh...  Only you would say ‘canoodled’ instead of..."  
  
He giggled a bit, only for them to fade as Vlad just raised a single eyebrow.  "I-I'm sorry...  I know I should have talked to you about how I was feeling...  I shouldn't... shouldn't have thought..."  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Danny murmured.

Vlad drummed his fingernails one last time...  
  
Then sighed and relented.  "I never can stay mad at you," he muttered, giving Danny a quick kiss on the forehead and lowering himself onto the boy, lips quirked to one side as he squashed the boy with all his body weight.

Danny groaned half heartedly under the sudden increase in weight, thumping lightly at Vlad's shoulder.  
  
"Nuuu, you heavy~" he said with a smile.  He squirmed around until he was comfortable, arms wrapped around Vlad's shoulders as he commenced to use the man as a living blanket.  His eyes slipped closed in bliss.  He was aching in the most pleasant ways, felt warm and loved, and it looked like they had just crossed another milestone in their relationship.  
  
He was down right PURRING.  
  
"I love you, you big jerk..."

"Do I have to say it back for you to KNOW?" Vlad murmured, kissing him softly.  "I love you, too..."  
  
After a brief pause, he knocked their foreheads lightly.  
  
"Ow!" Danny complained.  
  
Vlad smirked and snuggled him up on the broken bed.  "You LITTLE jerk~"

 


End file.
